The present invention relates to a device for facilitating the separation and removal of an engine cover from a sealing surface on an engine. The present invention may reduce or eliminate the deformation of an engine cover during its removal and allows for its potential reuse. In addition, the present invention may reduce or eliminate the damage to the sealing surfaces between the engine cover and the engine that may occur during an engine cover removal.
A typical engine cover removal, such as the removal of a valve cover from a cylinder body, usually requires breaking a seal between the cover and the engine. This task, absent the use of the present invention, typically involves the mechanic inserting an item, such as a flat blade screwdriver, between the cover and the engine. Once the screwdriver is inserted, the mechanic pries the cover from the sealing surface on the engine. This can result in damage to the sealing surfaces between the cover and the engine. Occasionally, the damage is minimal such that a seal between the cover and engine can be reestablished upon assembly of the parts into a surface-to-surface contact of the sealing surfaces. On other occasions, a gasket or sealant is required to obtain a seal between the cover and the engine. On yet other occasions, one or both of the sealing surfaces must be restored by machining/surfacing operations. And, on other occasions, the damage to the sealing surfaces during the removal of the cover results in the required replacement of one or more parts in order to obtain a seal between a cover and an engine.
A vast number of covers used on engines are comprised of stamped material or composites such as metals and plastics. While such materials are adequate for their installed function as a cover, the covers may be susceptible to damage during removal operations such as described previously. In addition to sealing surface damage as described above, typical damage to the covers may include permanent deformation and cracking. As a result, a mechanic may have to spend excessive time attempting remedial measures that do not always result in successful solutions such as reshaping the deformed cover or using an excessive amount of sealant that may be susceptible to damage or subjected to undesirable environmental conditions. On many occasions, the only viable solution for a mechanic may be to replace the damaged cover with a new cover or a used cover in suitable condition. However, sometimes a replacement cover is not obtainable within the time constraints of the job. For example, the device using the engine, such as an automobile, may not be movable until the cover has been replaced. In the meantime, the automobile might occupy a mechanic's work area or a vehicle lift. On other occasions, the cover may have been removed to perform emergency repairs in a remote location. As a result, despite the repair having been completed, the engine may be inoperable until a replacement cover is obtained and installed.
The device of the present invention facilitates the separation and removal of an engine cover from a sealing surface on an engine. The present invention is an apparatus to allow an operator to provide a separation force via the movement of a lever arm to move a puller arm engaging an engine cover that will be sufficient to separate the engine cover from a sealing surface on an engine. The mechanical advantage provided by the present invention may be configured by modification of the length of the lever arm and/or the position of the mounting locations for either or both of the base and puller arm elements of the present invention. The present invention may be used to minimize or eliminate the bending of the cover during its removal from the engine. The present invention may provide a complementary surface for engaging an engine cover that adequately distributes the force applied as might be required to break the seal between the cover and the engine. The present invention may prevent or eliminate the potential for damage to the sealing surfaces between an engine cover and an engine.
The present invention comprises a device having a base used to contact a portion of an engine cover to be removed from an engine. The base may be shaped to provide a complementary fit with the engine cover. The fit between the base and the engine cover may also allow the distribution of a stabilizing force that is generated as a result of the movement of the lever arm of the present invention.
The present invention also includes a lever arm that is typically pivotably connected to the base. The base is typically connected on one end of the lever arm. The lever arm is preferably moved by a user to cause a typically pivotably connected puller arm to move while the puller arm is engaged to an engine cover. The movement of the puller arm then causes the engine cover to separate from the sealing surface on an engine.
Embodiments of the present invention may include channels or shaped elements on the puller arm in order to provide complementary engagement of the puller arm to the engine cover. As a result, the desirable distribution of a separating force to separate the cover from the sealing surface on the engine may prevent, minimize, or eliminate the deformation of the cover as it is separated from the engine.
An example use of the device of the present invention would involve the positioning of the puller arm so that it adequately engages at least a portion of the engine cover. Typically the puller arm would engage the lower surface or an underside of the cover. Then, the base of the present invention would be positioned on another portion of the cover. Typically this portion would be on an upper surface of the cover. As stated earlier, the base may be complementary shaped so as to allow for the distribution of a stabilizing force that is generated when the lever arm is moved. After engagement of the cover by the puller arm and placement of the base on the cover, the lever arm is moved to separate the cover from the engine. A separating force may have to overcome a seal between the cover and the engine. The separating force applied by the device of the present invention can be affected by either the length of the lever arm or the locations of attachment for the typically pivotably attached puller arm and base. Sometimes, the application of the separating force can be a factor in facilitating the breaking of a seal between the cover and the engine. For example, a sharp or quick application of force may be applied via use of the device of the present invention in order to break the seal between the cover and the engine.
Examples of typical engine covers that may be removed with the use of the present invention include, but are not limited to, a valve cover, a case cover, a dust cover, and an engine pan.